


卡在人间：混子 1

by SalomeQubid



Series: 就在人间就在这儿 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 卡在人间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 混子年轻的时候，带妈妈在北京大饭店吃饭。
Series: 就在人间就在这儿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089638





	卡在人间：混子 1

2021年减去28年，一个中年人的岁数减去一个年轻人的岁数，得到一个年轻人。这年轻人就是混子，混子姓李，后来有个很奇怪的闺女，似乎从哪儿也不来，似乎从哪儿也来，其实有遗传到混子。但混子只是隐约觉得，混子不是那种能感知的人，混子是装不知道太久，以至于失去了一些，可以说是失去了一切那个程度。混子是个脸红脖子粗的人，后来人到中年，欠了很多奇怪的债。  
我们在这儿讲混子年轻时候的故事。  
混子家里是北京农村的，妈妈这边儿都是农民，妈妈年轻的时候长得很美，但妈妈不是很有趣的人。妈妈生混子之前和之后都年轻，在田地里干活，天是蓝的，地是黄的，混子的妈妈是土地上最美的东西。妈妈长得端正，清秀，看着很无知，干净和生猛，混子很爱妈妈。好像混子必然很爱妈妈，对妈妈的爱是成为混子的准考证。混子爸爸是学校的老师，那会儿老师多难得啊，但是也难说混子爸爸有什么学历，混子爹因为老是迟到，酗酒，恶心，不搞卫生，抠门，邋邋遢遢，混子爹后来去了学校图书室，做图书室的老师。后来离了婚，混子后来也离了婚。  
混子妈妈这一边亲戚很多。混子年轻时很穷。混子养一窝小野兔子，那年冬天太冷，混子十九岁，混子家里连新鲜菜帮子也拿不出来。一窝小野兔子活过了一年，没活过年底。天是灰的，地是灰的，小野兔子死了，混子流眼泪。混子十九岁，高中没有读完，总在课上睡觉，英语一塌糊涂，后来去学计算机中专，也没有读完，恋爱则谈得很勤。混子年轻的时候也是很美的，很生猛，头发留起来，能用发胶抹出一道波浪，混子的眼睛很大，睫毛长得很忧伤。  
十九岁的混子到北京大饭店去做服务生，学历低，又要求少，人没见过世面又机灵，主要是长得很美，混子就过了应聘。自从做了北京酒店的服务生，混子的生活可就滋润了，一个月那一百八十块工资还不够混子塞牙缝的。混子去找工作的时候，没有北京求职证，混子是农村户口，求职市场上的求职证得要城市户口才办得下来，混子年轻轻的，买了纸笔，照着别人的描了一个。这自己做的求职证就过了中介的法眼。混子年轻时在这些地方，运气是很好的，等老了不好看了，才从兴风作浪的前线退下来。  
混子妈妈带亲戚去找混子。问混子：在干嘛？  
混子给妈妈长脸，就带妈妈和二姨三姨都坐下。  
这时候的北京已经变天儿啦。我们的国运来了，来得快走得也快，这时候的北京万事万物都在猛涨，摇滚乐，爱情，这时候你是做什么都能成的，改命可以，偷酒店客户盘子里的鸡腿吃也可以。混子年轻的时候见过这样的世面，等到老了，也还相信着世界对他无端的宽容。  
混子就打着领带穿着西装端着盘子。有的客户点了鲍鱼啦，龙虾啦，混子不拿这些，这些他是看不上的，吃起来太费劲，不能填饱肚子；混子喜欢的是鸡腿，炖的，而不是烤的，烤的容易数出数量，炖的有汤啊勾芡啊覆盖着，看不出来。混子的左边西装兜里放一块湿抹布，右边兜里放一个塑料袋，鸡腿塞进塑料袋，手在湿抹布上擦干净，混子对客户眨眨眼微笑，客户就满意了，放混子走，混子的口袋鼓鼓囊囊，攒到三十个，混子往妈妈桌子上送一波。混子还偷汤，椰子鸡饭，客户要一份他去后厨喊两份，后厨和前台是不对账目的，流水里那么多椰子鸡饭，谁也分不清谁。还有酒，一杯红酒，混子在吊兰和绿萝后面放好小杯子，倒出一小口。混子给妈妈和二姨三姨凑出一桌宴席，她们吃得比哪个光鲜亮丽的客户也不少。吃得美了，顶着圆溜溜的肚子坐公交回家去，路上晃，她们捂着嘴。混子妈妈是有点晕车的，但那天她不怕晕车。  
混子后来长大了，有了自己的孩子，混子还是一个混子。混子给大女儿到林子里砍桃树，但是扔了大女儿的花；混子给小儿子报圆号课，但混子早就没有爱的能力，是个迎头一刀缩头一刀的混子，四十七岁了，混子最擅长委曲求全和抖音使用。混子之后就不再提起这桌子宴席的故事。混子四十八岁时有一天发现这是他最喜欢的他的故事。他觉得那会儿北京的天五光十色，风筝、鸽子、卫星都能上天，混子和它们在一起。

TBC.


End file.
